


Mary’s the bottom

by MaryGooreWhore



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost Band, Mary Goore - Fandom, repugnant
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGooreWhore/pseuds/MaryGooreWhore
Summary: Mary getting edged because he’s a submissive little bitch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Mary’s the bottom

It was a rare evening when you didn’t have to work the next morning and Mary didn’t have a show. Knowing you guys had nothing planned for the evening made the both of you so giddy.  
As much as Mary loves playing shows, he’s such a homebody. He hates being around people too much. It makes him nervous. Being at home with you is when he can really let go and be himself. No makeup, no facade, just Mary. 

When you asked him what he wanted to do in this time that the both of you had time to just be alone he only asked for a movie and maybe some conversation, but he’s a naturally quiet being, he may not say a word the entire time he’s home. 

Sitting on the couch, hand in hand with your legs entangled together, you look over at him, seeing that he’s so into the movie, makes your heart skip a beat or two.   
You run your thumb over the back of his hand and he smiles a little bit, “you okay?” He asks and you nod, watching as he turns his attention back to the screen.

You start thinking about how it’s rare that you guys get alone time together and how it’s even more rare to fuck him without worrying about getting to bed early, you decide to jump on the opportunity to take the intimate time you want, sitting up and crawling over him, straddling his lap.

He immediately puts his hands on your hips and looks into your eyes, “mm, what’s this?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow.   
“What do you want it to be?” You ask him, leaning down and kissing his neck, sucking a small bruise there. He closes his eyes and you feel him growing hard underneath you. 

He places his hands under your hips and lifts you up, letting you wrap your legs around his waist and carries you into the bedroom, “now this is more like it” you tell him as he puts you on the end of the bed before crashing his lips into yours and pushing you backwards.

He puts his tongue on your bottom lip as if he’s asking if it’s okay, when you open your mouth you immediately taste him, a taste you’ve come to crave. His hands start roaming your body, not knowing what they’re looking for but searching nonetheless. 

Your hand finds it’s way to the back of his neck, reaching up and grabbing his hair and tugging at it. He moves down from your mouth and instantly goes at your neck and collarbone, putting bites and bruises all around it. 

His hands reach the hem of your shirt and he tugs it over your head, breaking his kisses to soak in the look of your body. You stand to full height and look at him, “not tonight” you tell him and he makes the most confused look you’ve ever seen, “what?” He asks and you snort a laugh, “don’t worry, you’re still getting laid, it’s just tonight I’m taking control. You work hard enough, let me take care of you” you say and drop down to your knees.

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck!” He says and starts to undo his belt, you roll your eyes at how quickly he agreed to give up control, not that it should be shocking, he just likes the “give and take agreement” as he calls it.

You start rubbing your hand over the bulge in his pants, flicking your thumb over the zipper pull a couple of times and he whines above you. After a second or two you begin to run your hands down his thighs and give him a slap on his ass, squeezing a little before letting go.

“Let’s get rid of these” popping the button and shimmying them down his legs. He kicks them across the room and you come up to tug down his boxers a little bit, watching his erect cock spring free of the fabric prison it was locked away in.

You wrap your fingers around his length and pump a couple of times and spit down on to the tip of his cock and watch as it slides down, he lets out a small moan as your movements get slicker. “Mm, so good” he whispers, encouraging you to keep going. 

You pull your hand off long enough to push him over to the bed, making him sit down and he doesn’t fight back, making himself comfortable for the show that’s about to ensue.

Once comfortable, you put tip of his cock in your mouth, lightly sucking, wrapping your hand around his shaft and stroking where your mouth isn’t covering and you hear his breathing shift from calm to rigid.   
He places his hand on the back of your head, running his fingers through your hair. 

You moan around him when he pulls a little hard and he does it harder, hoping you’ll send another vibration from his cock straight up his spine, the hair on his arms standing straight up, “fuck” he gasps out.

You place his other hand on the back of your head, letting him know that it’s okay to use you, he immediately starts pushing your head down to take him further, choking you on him.

You take him as far as you can, constricting the muscles in your throat around him, giving him all the pleasure he can handle.  
You pull off to breathe and lick up the underside of his length, pressing hard on the vein there, swirling his tip with your tongue and repeating the motion a few times over.

You wrap your fingers around him again, stroking, squeezing the base and twisting at the head, never fails to make him a moaning mess. He whines above you and you put your other hand up to his mouth, pushing your thumb past his lips and making him suck on it, stroking your middle and ring fingers across his jaw, “good boy” you tell him and stroke faster.

The faster you go he begins to bite down on your thumb and you feel him twitching in your hand, take your thumb out of your mouth and he whines again, breathing heavy, “I’m so close” he says and you pull your hand off.   
With a whine he looks over, confused again.

“Not yet” you tell him and pull at the bottom of his shirt to take it off and kick off your bottoms and crawl over him, straddling him.   
He gets eager, placing his hand between the two of you, stroking himself and you slap his arm, “don’t make me get the cuffs” you tell him and he moves his hand to prop himself up on his elbows.

You run your hand between your legs, stroking yourself and making him watch. You run your fingers between your folds and feel how wet you are, “do you see what you’ve done to me?” You ask him, running your fluids between your fingers and then down to his mouth, again pushing them past his lips for him to suck on.

You watch his face contort when you grind yourself down on him a couple of times, you reach across him, opening your nightstand drawer and getting your vibrator out, rubbing it against yourself.

You see him swallow hard, watching the vibrator circle around your clit and in and out of your folds, “make yourself useful, yeah?” You ask him and guide his hand between your legs. 

He places one hand on your hip and starts pumping his middle finger in and out of you, when you start grinding down with the thrust of his finger he adds a second, curling it upward, hitting your G-spot right on, “fuck, Mary” you moan and you feel his cock twitch up against your ass and an evil part of you smiles inside. 

You run the vibrator faster in circles feeling it through out your entire body, continuing to grind down on his hand and just before you reach your peak you move the toy and his hand, immediately grabbing his hard cock and lowering yourself down onto him.

You start instantly riding him at an impossible pace, watching his eyes roll to the back of his head when you place your hands on his chest and scratch your nails down hard enough to draw blood. You start circling your clit with the vibrator again as you ride him, surprised at how quickly you’re getting off on being in charge of him. 

You feel that familiar knot start to build in your stomach and chase it with everything you have, he starts thrusting up and he puts the vibratory back on your sensitive nub again, you hunch over.

You let your orgasm wash over your body, sitting up again when you feel his cock twitch inside of you, ruining his orgasm yet again. Your body instinctively clenches your thighs together while still on either side of his hips, pushing your knees into them giving him sure to come bruises. 

“Ow, ow, ow fuck, babe” he hisses below you and pushes you off of him. You run your hands over his hips, “sorry” you tell him and see the vibrator still running in his hand.

He moves his hand to shut it off but continues to look at it and you look at his eyes, “you’re curious about it aren’t you?” You ask him and he bites his bottom lip and nods slightly, “well let’s just answer that question now, yeah?” 

You take a minute for him to calm down, laying down beside him, kissing him and stroking him softly before diving in one last time.

You take the vibrator out of his hand and turn it on, pressing it against the head of his cock and he jumps at the sensation, “shhhhh” you soothe him and put it back against his flesh.

You start to run it down his shaft and he moans out loud and breathily, taking in the feeling of what it’s like.   
Moving past his shaft you press it lightly into balls and his fingers curl into the sheets as a mouthful of expletives come rolling off his tongue, he puts his arm over his eyes as if he doesn’t want you to see how this is truly affecting him.

You bring it back up and hold it to the tip as you stroke the shaft, quickening the pace and working his orgasm up fast.

“Come on, Mary, cum for me” you tell him and he starts bucking up into your hand, “oh god I-I’m gon-fuck” he says and you see his cock twitch just before the white ropes come flying out of his and onto his stomach, his moans fill the air between the two of you and your almost positive the neighbors can hear him now. 

He curls in on himself as the intense orgasm takes him over, fingers curled into the sheets and face scrunched. Legs twitching uncontrollably. 

“Shh, shh. Let it out” you tell him and stroke his arm whine still holding the vibrator to him, “you’ve been so good, Mary. So good” you tell him and kiss his temple, removing the toy and shutting it off.

“You did so good” you tell him and watch his breathing even out, reaching over to get your tee shirt off the end of the bed and wipe him up, “let’s get you cleaned up” you whisper while running it over his stomach and thighs. 

After a couple minutes he rolls over on his back, “when can we do that again?” He asks with near puppy dog eyes.


End file.
